


little miss badass

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: outtakes, rewrites, missing scenes and other aos related works i was too chicken to post originally [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/M, and loving it, damon getting knocked on his ass, goth!quake, vigilante Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Damon Salvatore tries to pick up a certain hero in a bar. Needless to say, she is less than amused.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: outtakes, rewrites, missing scenes and other aos related works i was too chicken to post originally [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654600
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	little miss badass

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a massive crapship collection that i wrote only a few pairings for, and then decided not to post. but, one of the oneshots i wrote (bonnie/steve, chapter 1) was transferred to my bonnie-centric oneshot series,
> 
> [Everybody Loves Bonnie: a collection of bonnie-centric ships youve probably never thought of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070631/chapters/50256134)

He’s usually way better at approaching women than this.

Even without the compulsion aspect he’s a certified stud, but the gothed out hottie throwing back vodka like it’s her salvation is apparently too wrapped up in self loathing to look his way.

So, naturally, he’s gonna have to step his game up.

He slides in the stool next to her and takes great pride in the tired sigh that escapes her lips in a tone low enough that no one but them can hear. To his surprise, she actually speaks first.

“What part of my body language hasn’t properly told you to fuck off? ‘Cus I definitely need to modify it for future reference.”

Ooh. Broody. Hot. Smart mouth.

Ladies and gentlemen, Damon Salvatore has hit a jackpot.

“Oh don’t worry, you pull off the whole _‘I’m not a loner but im trying to be’_ vibe very well.”

He swirls the bourbon in his tongue around before swallowing with a loud gulp. “See, the problem is, I’m not the type of guy to be scared away from wannabe tough girls who think adding more eyeliner and fishnets to their wardrobe makes them a badass.”

She chuckles and lets out a low “wow”. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. Her own rise in amusement as she looks up at his expression.

“Oh, you – you think I’m pretending to be a badass based on my outfit choices. Right.”

A light chuckle escapes her dry lips and Damon looks at her again, squinting as though a closer look will help him understand her attitude. He frowns. Damon Salvatore is mystery to pretty women, not the other way around. He should just compel the dame and be done with it.

“You know what?”, he smiles. His arm brushes against the base of her thigh as he maintains eye contact through the compulsion.

“Forget I said anything. Just finish your drink, and I’ll take you home. Got a sweet bachelor pad. Big ass boarding house, you’ll love it.” He gives her his best saccharine smile and downs his bourbon to the last drop as he waits for the compulsion to settle in.

Except instead of cracking a demure little smile, little miss badass throws up her hand Luke Skywalker-style and Damon is thrown across the bar like a child’s toy by something he could only describe as an invisible earthquake. His body crashes into a pool table with a dull thud. Damon raises his head amidst a sea of mildly amused patrons and one _very_ unamused natural disaster maker.

“Well. That was unexpected. Pleased to meet you, Daisy Johnson. Or can I call you Quake?”

“The pleasure is all yours, asshole. And no, you sure as hell cannot.”

Damon barked out a laugh as struggled to sit up and shake the dirt from his hair. He righted the crick in his neck and smiled. She smiled back, sarcastically, and took a defensive stance before him. “You were just the challenge I needed, Daisy.”


End file.
